OreImo - Después de Ti Cap 1
by Maiku.Kamishiro
Summary: Este es mi primer Fanfic, trato de reflejar como seria la vida de Kyousuke sin Kirino, tiene lugar desde el siguiente año a que Kirino se graduara del Instituto y se fuera a America. Espero que le den una oportunidad.


Después de lo ocurrido hace dos año con mi hermana Kirino todo lo que queda de esos hermoso días de nuestra promesa son solo recuerdos.

Mientras estoy recostado en mi cama, sigo mirando aquel anillo que me entrego, en aquel día de nuestro primer y último beso. patético…

ella se ha ido a América y yo, ya estoy en segundo año de la universidad, realmente he sabido llevarlo, luego de todo lo que sucedió las cosas han cambiado para mi, quizás valió la pena …

*suena el teléfono*

"Ok … no hay problema, iré …"

*cuelgo*

a menudo me reúno con Saori-San y Ruri-San en juntas de foro que realizan, no es que realmente me interese conocer mas Otakus, pero sin ellas, a veces siento que estoy realmente solo …

Mientras me visto siempre miro lo que quedo de Kirino en mi cuarto, sus juegos , figuras, a veces me pregunto por qué aún los mantengo aquí … 

Mientras salgo de casa, avisando que me voy, me dirijo a la estación para encontrarme en Akihabara con Saori-San.

-Frente al café-

"Hola Saori-San, perdón por la demora"… mientras observo su buen vestir…

"Kyousuke, gracias por venir, realmente necesitaba a alguien más en esto, Kuroneko no pudo llegar por un imprevisto con sus hermanas, así que solo me quedabas tú."

"No te preocupes Saori-San", tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer …

Realmente siempre paso los días desocupados jugando Eroge, estudiando o pensando en Kirino, a menudo ella llama a casa y a todos, pero no es lo mismo … aún la siento lejos de mi …

mientras entramos al café vemos a los nuevos Otakus que se han integrado, aún me acuerdo de la primera reunión de Kirino, nadie le hablaba, no parecía Otaku …

"¿y bien Saori-San, que piensas hacer con este grupo?"

Mirando a todos puedo ver que hay 9 chicas y al parecer han empezado a hablar sin iniciar la sesión.

"Realmente quiero crear nuevos grupos de amigos, como lo éramos antes…", susurro…

A Saori también le afecto la despedida de Kirino, quizás se mantengan en contacto pero noto que hace falta su presencia …

Al sentarnos en la mesa, todo se mantuvieron en silencio, al parecer no pensaron que Saori –San fuera una mujer tan hermosa…

"Bueno, les doy la bienvenida a la reunión de amigos Otakus, soy Saori, la administradora del foro y la encargada de esta reunión."

Saori-San siempre ha sido una persona capaz de mover masas, pero ahora, sin la necesidad de su disfraz, puede llegar a todo tipo de personas, Sonriéndole a todo el mundo, *se sienta a mi lado*, Luego de presentarse, empezaron los aplausos, Saori-San me dio la señal para presentarme…

"Yo soy Kyosuke, soy… como decirlo… el asistente de Saori-san… mucho gusto."

Claro, aún no se cómo acercarme a tanta gente como Saori-San …

"Bueno chicas, preséntense, todos queremos conocernos" … dijo Saori-San animadamente, esto me recuerda al primer día de Kirino, fue gracioso …

después de las presentaciones todos empezaron a hablar, Saori-San también se unió al grupo, y yo, patéticamente, solo puedo sentarme a leer los mensajes de Kirino en el celular … *¿como estas?,¿ has comprado algún juego nuevo?, ¿no has tocado mis cosas cierto?, Lo siento …*, Levanto mi cabeza para tomar un poco de café helado, cuando me doy cuenta de que me ha quedado mirando unas de las chicas que se presento, su nombre… su nombre … ¿Kareha?, debe ser su Nick …

"¿Cuales son tus gustos?"…

me sorprende que me hablara tan directamente, Se ve como una chica normal, por como viste, tampoco parece Otakus, Tiene pelo negro que llega hasta sus hombros, ojos verdes, una linda sonrisa y esbelta, realmente se ve bien…

"Bueno, yo"… ¿podre decirle que juego Eroge de hermanitas? … "me gustan los juegos de computadoras, novelas graficas más específicamente"…

"Ho, interesante, ¿vez algún anime?"

Solo puedo recordar Meruru, Kirino….

"He visto Magical Shoujo Meruru… entre otras cosas…"

Siento que solo puedo contestar pensando bien la respuesta… no quiero quedar como un pervertido frente a tanta gente…

"¿Y cuáles son los tuyos?"

Pregunte a Kareha-San, para evadir preguntas que me puedan delatar…

"¿Yo?, pues, me gusta el Cosplay, y todo el anime en general…"

"Eso es estupendo."… luego vino un silencio… soy patético.

Luego de eso, ella se metió en otra conversación y quede libre, no puedo hacer más, así que solo espere a que todo terminara…

Ya cuando todo acabo, los grupos formados fueron a karaokes o a tiendas a pasar el resto de la tarde charlando…

Saori-san me hablo:

"Kyousuke, iré al Karaoke con el grupo, ¿vienes?"

¡Claro!, Me gustaría decir…

"Lo siento Saori-San, debo terminar un trabajo para la universidad, será otro día"…

"Es una lástima, ¡suerte Kyousuke!"

Me fui caminando a la estación, mientras veía las tiendas de juegos … no estaría mal comprar algo, hace mucho que no lo hago, avanzando hacia a la sección de juegos Eroges, no sé porque me siento tranquilo, cuando venía con Kirino, era más vergonzoso, pero bueno …

Frente a mí, había un nuevo Eroge, de la misma familia de ese juego que compramos en navidad, quizás a Kirino le gustaría jugarlo … *lo tomé* …

"¿Así que te gustan los Eroges de hermanitas?"

Me doy vuelta… "¡¿Kareha-San?!"

"¡Exactamente!"

Con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada firme no apartaba la vista del juego…

"¿Entonces, te gustan las hermanitas?"

Me gustaría decir que solo me gusta la mía, pero no es excusa.

"¡No es eso!, me gusta solo el género, en todo caso, que haces aquí, este lugar es para mayores.", en ese momento ella se da vuelta…

"Pues estoy en el lugar correcto…"

Estaba confundido, hasta que ella se giro y saco rápidamente de su pequeño bolso su Identificación de universidad...

"Mira, vez, tengo 18 años, puedo estar aquí…"

Realmente me sorprendió, se ve bastante joven para tener 18 años, claramente no se lo podía decir, se ofendería…

"¿Entonces lo compraras?, se ve que te interesaba mucho… lo miraste fijamente por mucho tiempo."

¿Tanto tiempo lo mire?

"¡jajajaja! Que va, solo quería verlo…", me sentí un poco nervioso.

"No me mientas Kyousuke-San, se que lo quieres…"

me miraba con una cara picara… pero no me molestaba…

"Si, es cierto, lo quiero y no me importa que pienses que soy un pervertido…"

La mire fijamente mientras se lo planteaba.

"No lo pienso… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y amar lo que quieras…", me miro fijamente, mientras me dirija a pagar en caja y salir.

Fue una respuesta inesperada para una niña… bueno, una Otaku…, pensé mientras caminaba el trayecto.

Mientras salía de la tienda, me pregunto por donde iba, le dije que a la estación, ella asintió y me pregunto si podía acompañarme, no me negué.

"Claro."

Hablamos de muchas cosas, al parecer se toma muy enserio su pasatiempo en Cosplay, tiene su propio grupo de fans y además acaba de entrar a la universidad, fue una conversación calmada… llevo mucho sin hablar con alguien más que no sean Saori-San y Kuroneko.

Después de que todo termino con Kirino, no he tenido ningún tipo de amistad nueva, solo hablo con Saori-San, aunque se me hace difícil ya que sus estudios y las organizaciones de eventos la tienen realmente ocupada, Con Kurone… Ruri-San, creo que realmente me odia … de a poco nuestra relación se fue transformando en la de dos casi desconocidos, cada vez que nos encontramos en algún evento, no hablamos, y si lo hacemos, tiene que haber más gente; Con Ayase y Kanako … simplemente ya no me recuerdan, después de todo lo que paso, la última vez que nos vimos fue en la despedida de Kirino en el Aeropuerto, luego de eso, he intentado hablar con ambas, pero siempre hubieron percances y realmente no seguí insistiendo; Desde que empecé la universidad solo he dedicado tiempo a mis estudios y a ayudar de vez en cuando a Saori-San en sus eventos, Trato de aprender de ella, su forma de llegar a la gente es impresionante.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes ella fue por la dirección contraria a la mía, así que nos despedimos.

"Bueno Kyousuke-kun, ¡nos vemos!"

"¡Claro!". Le respondí mientras se alejaba entre la multitud…

Mientras iba en el tren, me puse a ver el juego, me quedaron mirando, al parecer no me fije bien en su caratula, es realmente erótica, la guarde avergonzado en la bolsa, pase cabizbajo durante el transcurso del viaje, Kirino vino a mi mente, cuando la veía sin vergüenza alguna poner en sus manos este tipo de juegos.

Al llegar a casa, me sentí decepcionado, ya que cada vez que hago algo, ella viene a mi mente, quizás, todo me recuerda a ella… en fin, hablaba con mi padre y mi madre para saber si tenían noticias nuevas de Kirino, al parecer ella había ganado un torneo de la universidad a la que entro, realmente me hace feliz que ella pueda cumplir sus sueños, cené junto a ellos, mientras hablábamos de mis estudios, - se preocupan mucho por ello -, luego de limpiar la mesa, me fui a despedir de mis padres. 

"Buenas Noches."… - Como siempre mi madre respondió – "Que descanses.", mi padre asintió con su típico sonido de aprobación.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, me puse a jugar el Eroge, como era algo erótico, me aseguré de cerrar la puerta, no es que desconfié de mis padres, Me puse a encender el Laptop para instalar el juego, mientras lo hacía, vagamente venían recuerdos del anterior y último juego que pudimos compartir Kirino y yo, al terminar, me puse a ver la guía, wow, hay bastantes personajes, me dije a mi mismo, decidí ir por la ruta de la misma personaje que jugamos juntos con Kirino … no se qué pensaba al seleccionarla y seguir jugando, me he echado a llorar como un bebe frente a la pantalla por una simple frase …  
"Te amo, Hermano, siempre lo haré."

Me fui a dormir temprano, no quería seguir leyendo eso…

al siguiente día me levante algo cansado, creo que no son muchas las veces que he llorado, como era domingo, mis padres no estaban, desde que Kirino se marcho, salen juntos más veces, creo que no soy tan importante como para que se queden en casa ...

*suena el teléfono*,- al levantarlo vi que era Saori-San-

"Kyousuke, buenos días, quería agradecerte el haberme acompañado a la junta tan de improviso, muchas gracias."

Siempre tan educada, es una gran amiga.

"No te preocupes, también me gusto ir y despejarme un poco." –Al final nunca deje de pensar en Kirino- … "Así, Saori-San, ¿Recuerdas a Kareha-San?" - No sé que pensé al preguntarle eso -

"Si claro, es más, una de las cosas que quería comentarte, es que ella me contacto por el foro preguntándome por ti, te enviare un mail con su dirección, me dijo que quería contactarse contigo."

Me sorprendí bastante por ello, no es que haya dejado alguna impresión, aparte de un Otaku de los Eroge.

"Gracias Saori-San, esperare el Mail."

Se creó un momento de silencio.

"Kyousuke, es hora que avances, ya debes dejarla ir, será más doloroso para ti si sigues pensando en ella de esa forma."

"¿De qué hablas Saori-San?"… se bien de qué habla, empuñando fuertemente mi mano mientras se venía su rostro a mis pensamientos…

"¿Porque no conoces nuevas personas?, eres un bueno chico, será fácil para ti."

Ella es la única que me trata firmemente, a veces siento que es la única capaz de decirme las cosas a la cara.

"Gracias por el Consejo Saori-San, lo tomare en cuenta, Adiós"... luego de colgar fui a tomar un vaso de jugo. Mientras veía la televisión, llego el mensaje, al parecer Kareha-San es Su verdadero nombre, le envié un correo para saludarla:

"Hola, Me comento Saori-San que querías contactarme. Kyousuke"

que cutre mensaje…

*bip*

"Kyousuke-San, Buenos días, Si, la verdad es que fue muy grata la conversación que tuvimos, y la verdad quería pedirte un favor. Kareha."

Me sorprendió, lo rápido que respondió, hace mucho que no me enviaban mails tan amistosos, así que le respondí:

"Claro, no hay problema, ¿que necesitas?"

Mientras esperaba su respuesta, subí a mi habitación a encender el computador, creo que me siento con ánimos para seguir el juego.

*bip*

"Bien, realmente, me gustaría que pudiéramos intercambiar algunos juegos, no tengo muchos, pero son muy raros, como gasto mucho en Cosplay, no puedo comprar tantos juegos como me gustaría." 

La verdad, no me sorprende, es una Otaku después de todo.

"Claro, no hay problema Kareha-San."

*enviando…*

La verdad no me importa prestar los míos, al igual que Kirino, yo también he comprado uno que otro juego, así que podría ayudarla un poco …

mientras espero la respuesta, comienzo a leer los antiguos mensajes que me enviaban … Kuroneko, Ayase, Kanako … Manami … "como sucedió todo esto" – exclame para mí mismo.

*bip*

"¡Muchas Gracias!, Cuando termines el juego que compraste, ¿podrías prestármelo? Te prestare uno del cual hice Cosplay, te encantara."

Apenas Termine la ruta del personaje, se lo prestare.

"Claro, Te enviare un Mail cuando tenga tiempo para reunirnos."

*enviando*

Realmente no es que este ocupado todo el tiempo, me va relativamente bien en la universidad y no me he unido a ningún taller extraescolar, así que tengo toda la tarde libre, pero no quiero que piense que soy un perdedor que ama el Eroge y no hace nada mas ….

"¡Muchas Gracias Kyousuke-San! Esperare con ansias tu Mail."

Y con ese mensaje, termino el inicio de una amistad de Otakus de Eroge, Creo que Kirino se reiría en mi cara si lo supiera …

Al Día Siguiente mientras iba a la Universidad me encontré a Manami, la verdad es que nuestra amistad termino ese día, ahora cada vez que la veo, solo sigue adelante, la última vez que la salude, paso de mi como si no fuera nada; ella siempre se ve rodeada de gente, al parecer se ha vuelto bastante popular, ella ahora está en el equipo de karate de la universidad … su último golpe, aún lo recuerdo, no quiero probarlo otra vez.

Luego de terminar las clases, saliendo de la universidad, me encontré con Saori-San:

"Kyousuke, Buenas Tardes."

Todos quedaron mirándome al ver como ella se me acercaba con una sonrisa, Saori-San, eres el centro de la atención…

"Saori-San, buenas tardes, ¿estabas esperándome?"

Detrás de ella apareció, Kareha-San.

"¡Buenas Tardes! Kyousuke-Kun."

Me sorprendí al verla, Vestida con una falda y una pollera bastante a la moda, realmente no parece Otaku, mas bien, me recuerda a Kirino… en que estoy pensando…

"¿Que las Trae por aquí?" 

Les dije amistosamente, no es que me moleste, bueno, es raro ser el centro de las miradas de todos en la universidad, realmente, Saori-San parece una modelo…

"Kyousuke, queríamos invitarte a un evento en donde participara el foro, queríamos que la mayor cantidad de personas del foro participara en el."

Dijo Kareha-San, mientras Saori-San Asentaba con la cabeza-

"Claro, no hay problema."

No podía rechazarlas, además, todo el mundo sigue mirándonos…

"¿Que tal si vamos a otro lado?"

Quería alejarme rápidamente de la multitud, así que nos fuimos, mientras caminábamos a la estación, empezamos a ponernos al tanto del evento, necesitan a un fotógrafo del grupo para tomar todas las fotos posibles.

"¿Pero no será mejor buscar a alguien con experiencia?"

No tengo mucha experiencia en fotos, solo he tomado algunas para Ruri-san y Kirino, no creo que cuente con experiencia para fotografías Cosplayers, sería una falta de respeto para ellas.

"No te preocupes, además, es menos vergonzoso si un amigo lo hace."

Comento Saori-San mientras Kareha-San con los brazos cruzados asentaba con la cabeza. Me conmovió un poco.

"Se que no tengo experiencia, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

Aceptando esto, me separe de ellas, mientras pasaban a buscar a Saori-San, me quede con Kareha-San.  
"Kyousuke-San, ¿Que tal el juego del ese día?, ¿Has podido terminar alguna ruta?"

Me puse nervioso, no puedo contarle el pequeño desliz que tuve al recordar a Kirino con las frases del juego.

"Si, ya jugué varias rutas; es más, pensaba prestártelo pronto."

Sonriéndole, quede en blanco con el recuerdo de ese momento, creo que realmente estoy loco.

"¡¿Enserio?!, Muchas Gracias Kyousuke-San. ¿Crees que podrías prestármelo hoy?"

Me sorprendí lo mucho que le interesa el juego…

"¿Pero no vives en otra dirección?, ¿No se te hará Tarde?"

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, no es que fuera realmente tarde, pero ir a mi casa desde la universidad son casi 45 minutos en tren.

"No te preocupes, vivo hacia tú dirección."

Me sorprendí por eso, es más, todo con ella es una sorpresa, al igual que con las amigas de Kirino…

"¿Pero la última vez que nos vimos, tú fuiste a la otra dirección?"

Ella se puso frente a mí…

"Fui a quedarme a la casa de mi padre, vivo con mi madre, pero a veces me voy a quedar a su casa para verlo."

Realmente todos tenemos algunos problemas, pero al parecer ella lleva bien los suyos, además se preocupa por ambos, es buena chica.

"Genial, entonces, ¿Vamos?"

Normalmente trataría de esquivar esto y encontrarnos otro día, pero si fue capaz de contarme esto, no puedo darle más problemas.

Mientras viajábamos hablamos de varios temas, ella va a la misma universidad que Saori-San, me entretuvo contándome sobre eventos pasados y sus anécdotas, yo le conté que conocí a Kanako-San, la Cosplayers de Meruru.

"Sorprendente, ¿la has visto últimamente?"

Después de todo lo que paso, no hemos estado en contacto…

"Por razones de su trabajo, no hablamos mucho ya." 

… *un pequeño silencio*…

"Ya veo…"

Respondió ella, quedamos en un silencio hasta que llegamos a la estación.

Caminando hacia mi casa me encontré a Manami, otra vez, solo me miro y siguió caminando en dirección hacia su casa…

"¿Una conocida?"

Pregunto Kareha-San mientras caminábamos.

"Si, una amiga supongo."

No puedo decir que seamos amigos ya; al llegar a mi casa, la hice pasar, mi madre estaba en casa

"Madre, tengo un invitado."

Al escuchar eso, ella vino a la entrada mientras se quitaba el mandil de cocina, me puse a su lado y le ofrecí unas sandalias.

"Soy Tamiya Kareha, amiga de Kyousuke-San, Mucho Gusto."

Mi Madre la miro mucho, me puse nervioso por un momento.

"Mucho Gusto, Soy la Madre de Kyousuke, Gracias por ser su amiga, pasa por favor."

Que agradeces madre, no soy un pobre crio antisocial…

"Madre, estaremos en mi cuarto un momento."

Me dio una mirada fina y sutil, que piensas de tu hijo…

Mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto, Kareha-San me pregunto.

"¿Tienes una hermana?"

Al parecer leyó el nombre de Kirino en la puerta de su cuarto, mientras la hacía pasar recordé que los Eroge de Kirino no los había guardado, así que me escabullí un segundo para acumularlos.

"No tienes que esconder nada, aunque no lo parezca, soy bastante comprensiva."

Inflando su pecho como un gorrión y golpeándolo suavemente, inflo sus mejillas y sonrió.

"¡Jajajaja!, Gracias Kareha-San, pero aún así, déjame mantener mi dignidad."

Realmente tenía que hacerlo, algunas juegos son algo pasados con sus caratulas…

luego de eso envolví el juego en su bolsa, mientras ella estaba viendo las figuras que guarde de Kirino en mi cuarto.

"Entonces, ¿Kirino es tu hermana?, ¿También es Otaku?"

No tenía nada que ocultar, así que le explique:

"Si, Kirino, es mi hermana, pero ella ahora está en América, estudiando y practicando Atletismo. Además también es Otaku, o lo era cuando estaba aquí."

Ella se levanto y me miro…

"Espero que no se te haya ocurrido enamorarte de ella, ¡Jajajaja!"

Solo empecé a reír y negarlo todo, todo…

"Claro que no, los juegos son otra cosa. Jajajaja"

Soy un Gran Mentiroso.

Luego de la conversación fui a dejarla a la estación de trenes, Durante el trayecto hablamos cosas sobre Saori-San, al parecer, ella trata de armar un circulo de Otakus en la universidad, así que por eso siempre está ocupada, además me hablo de su próximo Cosplay.

Luego de ver como partía en su tren, fui a mi casa, ya estaba oscureciendo, pase por el parque de juegos al que iba cuando era pequeño, cuando pasaba por la entrada me encuentro con Manami, pensé que me ignoraría de nuevo así que solo avance.

"Hola Kyousuke, tanto tiempo."

Hablándome con una voz firme… como la de aquel día de la pelea con Kirino.

"Manami-San, Buenas noches…"

Me giré sorprendido a verla, sus ojos eran tan afilados como los de ese día, Me puse algo nervioso, es raro, yo no era así…

"Parece que lo de Kirino y tu no resulto, ¿cierto?"

Es cierto, Ahora que lo pienso, pocos supieron el verdadero trato que hice con Kirino, solo algunos supieron en que termino todo…

"Terminamos cuando se graduó, además, ella se fue a América…"

Por alguna razón, sentía todo como un interrogatorio, no entiendo que me pasa…

"Esa Chica con la que estabas… ¿Es tu nueva novia?"

Me sorprendió la facilidad de Manami para preguntar esas cosas… parece que ha cambiado con estos años, ahora que lo pienso, siempre la vi rodeada de gente en la universidad.

"No, es solo una amiga del foro en el que me reunía con Kirino."

Luego de eso, ella se dio vuelta mientras me lanzaba una mirada fría.

"Me alegro por ti, aunque no estás cambiando en nada, sigues convirtiéndote en un adulto, pero algo te sigue manteniendo como un crio idiota. Ya deberías olvidar a tu hermana."

Me lo dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa… quede en shock, no pude decir nada… solo quedarme quieto.

Me fui a casa recordando lo que dijo, sé que realmente he cambiado un poco desde que Kirino se fue, pero no es como para que se me note en la cara, quizás solo fueron palabras, pero dentro de mí, se que Manami siempre tuvo razón.

Al llegar a casa estabas los zapatos de mi padre, cuando me ponía las sandalias, me llamo mi madre a la sala.

"Kyousuke, ven por favor."

Es normal que me llamen para hablar sobre mi carrera, a mi padre le interesa mucho mi rendimiento.

Al entrar a la sala, mi padre estaba sentado esperándome.

"Siéntate."

Me dijo con una voz fuerte como de costumbre.

"Hijo, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo sobre la universidad y tu vida, se que tienes todas las comodidades, pero ya es hora que te hagas hombre."  
Espera, no creo que, me puse nervioso y solo pude quedarme quieto, mientras trataba de encontrar la mirada de mi madre…

"Así que decidimos que vayas a vivir al departamento de mi amigo otra vez, no te preocupes por la universidad, pero tendrás que pagarte tu mantención."

Se que mi padre es estricto, aún así esto me toma por sorpresa, realmente no se hacer nada como para tener un trabajo para mantenerme decentemente pero creo que tienen razón, sigo siendo un mimado, debo ser responsable…

"Entiendo padre, madre, me haré responsable."

Mi padre asintió, mientras mi madre se acerco a mí a acariciar mi espalda, luego fue a poner la mesa, no tenía mucha hambre por los shock que he tenido en este corto tiempo, así que me levante antes de la mesa, me despedí como de costumbre y Subí a mi habitación … me recosté y recordé pequeños momentos en este cuarto … Kirino, Kuroneko, Manami … todos ellos … Kirino …

Fui hacia la habitación de Kirino, al abrir la puerta silenciosamente y entrar observe … Todo ordenado, tal como lo dejo hace 2 años … me recosté en su cama, su olor, mientras una lagrima corría por mi mejilla ... me di cuenta … Manami, tenía razón …

"No te he podido olvidar, Kirino."

Me fui a mi habitación silenciosamente… al recostarme, sentí que me desmayaba del sueño, no pude hacer nada, solo me dormí profundamente.

Al día siguiente como de costumbre, me fui en la mañana temprano, a 2 paradas desde el inicio de mi travesía en el tren, me encontré con Kareha-San, fue una suerte para mi, después de lo de ayer, quería hablar con alguien de otra cosa.

"Buenos Días, Kareha-San."

Toque su hombro para que se diera cuenta de que era yo.

"¡Ahh!", Se dio vuelta, asustada.

"Soy yo, Kyousuke, ¿Kareha-San, estas bien?", me quedo mirando un segundo… estaba muy asustada.

"Kyousuke-Kun, ¡no me asustes así!, ¡jajajaja!", con un tono de decepción, "¡No era mi intención!"

La note algo nervioso. No quiero incomodarla así que cambie el tema, Empezamos a hablar sobre el día del evento, parece que le emociona bastante.

"El día domingo, dentro de 2 semanas… falta tan poco"

Esa es la muletilla que tiene cada vez que tocamos el tema, sobre el evento, en la mañana busque sobre él, al parecer, es una congregación de Cosplayers y Idlos, habrá gente famosa, quizás, pueda ver a Kanako-san Otra vez.

Al bajarnos del tren nos despedimos… el transcurso de mi día fue el mismo de siempre… normal…

han pasado 8 días desde que mi padre me anunció que me cambiara a un departamento y de lo que Manami me hizo darme cuenta, realmente no es que no me importe, pero creo que me vendrá bien, alejarme… necesito empezar a olvidar a Kirino…

Durante estos días he coincidido con Kareha-San casi todos los días de universidad, siempre hablándome sobre Cosplay y juegos, al parecer ha terminado casi todas las rutas del juego que le preste.

Mientras salía de la universidad ese día viernes, me encontré con Kareha-San en la entrada…

"¡Buenas! Kyousuke-San."

Hemos hablado mucho y ya tenemos algo de confianza, creo que es una gran chica y muy buena amiga…

"Hola Kareha-san, ¿Como estuvo tu día?"

Siempre nos preguntamos las cosas así, realmente me agrada tener compañía.

"Bien, aunque no pude prestar atención a las clases, ¡realmente estoy emocionada por este domingo!"

Me alegra verla emocionada, yo he estado practicando la fotografía con la cámara de mi padre, creo que podre hacerlo este domingo, empezamos a caminar hacia la estación como de costumbre, en ese momento, mientras pasábamos por la avenida, ella me adelanto y se puso frente a mí.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?, es un viernes, debemos divertirnos."

Pasamos a un café y pedimos algo de beber, luego de hablar sobre los detalles del evento, ella me miro, la sentí seria.

"Sabes, Kyousuke-San, he preguntado por Kirino…"

Me sorprendí por ello, no creo que sea algo tan importante, en ese momento ella volvió a mirarme fijamente.

"Hace mas de 2 años, hubo un escándalo en Akihabara, un joven le confesó su amor gritando a una chica, pero al parecer, eran hermanos, yo estuve allí y me sorprendí mucho."

Me puse nervioso y mis manos las sentí sudorosas, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero nunca pensé que alguien lo recordara, paso hace mucho.

"Se que no es normal que alguien se acuerde, pero a mí me llegaron esos sentimientos, me dejo una gran impresión y siempre he tenido presente el hecho de que no importa a quien ames, si no, que lo ames de verdad."

Me sentí realmente confuso por todo, realmente no quería que ella supiera esto, pero ya no puedo evitarlo.

"Lo que paso ese día, fue algo que comenzó mucho tiempo atrás, termine enamorándome de Kirino aún sabiendo que éramos hermanos, y que nunca podría ser bien visto nuestro amor."

Decidí ser franco con ella, el respeto hacia el amor que siento por Kirino, no puedo dejarlo como un recuerdo que debe olvidarse.

"Aunque ya no estamos juntos, aún sigo pensando que fue lo correcto."

Kareha dejo el estado serio que la rodeaba, se relajo y tomo su café.

"Me parece estupendo, un hombre que no se retracta de sus acciones.", dijo Kareha con un tono estoico.

"Pero Kyousuke-San, haz superado todo eso, ¿Cierto?".

No pude responderle, baje la mirada hasta no poder verle el rostro, ella dejo el café en la mesa, lo supe por el sonido que resonó en mis oídos, lentamente sentí algo suave y a la vez tibio que rodeaba mi mano.

"Kyousuke-san, a veces, solo tienes que olvidar y avanzar."

No se hasta que punto ella sabe, pero, su comprensión, su amabilidad, solo me permitió derramar una lagrima mientras ella sostenía mi mano …

luego de todo eso, ella me acompaño a la estación, me dijo que hidria a visitar a su padre, así que nos separamos allí, durante el trayecto, me di cuenta de lo mucho que no quería dejar escapar lo que paso con Kirino, que aún la sentía mía, que nunca se ha ido… luego de llegar a mi destino, decidí caminar por el parque, quizás, solo quiero poder defenderme esta vez, encontrarme con Manami, imposible, mientras caminaba, llego un mensaje.

*Bip*

"Kyousuke-Kun, espero que estés bien, se que no debía meterme, pero enserio, dejaste una gran impresión en mi, fue una suerte haberte conocido realmente, espero que sigamos llevándonos bien como hasta ahora. Kareha"

Una sonrisa se marco en mi cara, "Gracias.".

Al entrar a casa, fui directo a la sala, Quería hablar con mis padres sobre la mudanza pero no había nadie, a veces no entiendo como son capaces de salir sin avisarme. Subí a mi habitación, parado en el centro, comencé a ver con otros ojos todo lo que tenia, casi todo lo que se ve es de Kirino...  
Me dedique el resto de la noche en ordenar en cajas todo lo que ella había dejado, mientras guardaba cada cosa, recordaba esas escenas con Kirino, pero estoy decidido, debo avanzar, durante la noche me dedique a mover las cosas hacia su cuarto y guardar las cajas ordenadamente.

Al terminar de ordenar todo, me dedique a practicar con la cámara, sacando fotografías a las cosas que quedaban en mi cuarto, durante la sesión me llego un mensaje de Saori-San:

"Kyousuke-kun, ¡espero que estés listo para este domingo!", Tanto ella como Kareha-San están entusiasmadas con este evento, por mi parte, solo me alegro de poderles ser útil.  
"¡Claro!, Aunque Será un Sábado duro esperando a que llegue domingo.", Quería mostrar un poco mas de entusiasmo.

"Kyousuke-Kun, ¿te gustaría tomar un café mañana en la tarde?"

No me molestaría pasar un poco de tiempo fuera.

"Claro, ¿nos encontramos en la estación, a las 3?".

Le envié el mensaje y me dedique a limpiar el lente de la cámara.

"Ok, ¡Nos vemos!".

Luego de eso decidí dormirme temprano.

Al día siguiente me dispuse a reunirme con Saori-san en la estación, caminamos hasta una cafetería manga, ella reservo una sala.

"Kyousuke, quería hablar contigo antes de mañana, para saber sobre lo que piensas de Kareha-chan, se que han compartido mucho tiempo juntos, y me parece estupendo que pudieras hacer una nueva amiga, pero quiero saber, ¿que piensas de ella?"

¿Que paso aquí?

"Saori-san, Kareha es una gran amiga, siento que disfruto un poco más el tiempo desde que hablo con ella, no quiero perder eso."

La mire seriamente.

"Perdón, sus pedidos están listos." - Comento la camarera mientras entraba al salón.

Salvado, me puse algo nervioso después de eso.

"Kyousuke, gracias por ser tan sincero, te apoyare en todo momento."

Luego de eso seguimos charlando sobre el evento, sobre Cosplay y temas ridículos...

Al terminar el tiempo nos despedimos, me dirigí directamente a casa.

"Ya llegue."

Exclame al entrar a mi casa, las luces estaban encendidas, deben estar mis padres.

"Hijo, ver a la sala."

Me llamo mi madre, al entrar vi a mi padre relajado leyendo el diario.

"Te mudaras el día lunes, nos encargaremos de todo, tu solo llega al mismo departamento."

Me parece algo apresurado...

"Entiendo, terminare mis cosas hoy, ya que mañana tengo un compromiso."

Esta noche, me dedique a terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente, desde ahora empezara a cambiar mi vida...


End file.
